Hi Life
by Azayaka Kiryu
Summary: Stupid, random things that happen to the sonic crew. Absolute stupidity. Shadow and Knuckles are hilarious as hell. Everyone is OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. as I said, this is completely stupid, and just a thing me and my freinds were doing at school. My freind Elektrik Shadow should join the site soon, so watch for him. He got me into writing. Anyway, there's a reference to something about "Tikal sitting on Tails" in a few of these shorts, and that phrase is by AND ONLY SUBJECT TO **_Elektrik Shadow_**. Yes, not me, Elektrik. He made that up. And The Dear old Knux thing. Well, ok! Just wanted to clear that up. This is NOT a real story, its sort of off-the-set, like they are backstage. So this is basically normal life, when they aren't playing roles in my story. Ok, Story #1

* * *

**Hi Life**

It was 2:00 p.m. at the Sonic Mansion, home to the Sonic cast (copyright Thystan/Icy Shayde).Kari was playing Jiinx with Inida; Thystan, Sonic, and Shadow were at the pool; Knuckles and Tikal were watching Cadillac Man; Team Restlex was out in the woods; Sora went out on a walk; and everyone else went out shopping. Besides Espio, who was asleep in the hallway. He was up all night the past three nights; he had too many coffees one morning. Tikal looked at him. "Is that loser still asleep?" Knuckles could've just laughed. Instead he LMFAO'd. Tikal slapped him. "Shut up and watch the movie." They continued to watch. Knuckles eventually got bored. He widened his eyes and looked at Tikal out of the corner of his eyes. She noticed this and looked at him cautiously. He poked her in the stomach. She giggled. "Knuckles, you're too funny." She turned to watch the movie, which was over. Knuckles tickled her some more, and she fell to the ground. Knuckles jumped down and continued to 'Tikal' her. They rolled into the couch, making a blanket fall on them. Espio had just woken up.

"Ahh, too much coffee… again?" he said as he walked into the living room. He was rubbing his eye, half asleep, when he noticed Knuckles and Tikal under the blanket. He stood now, wide eyed, mouth agape. He simply poofed, and appeared by the pool, now half asleep again. Sonic was on a floaty bed with an alcohol-free Mango-Berry margarita, sunbathing. Thystan and Shadow were having a little hand to hand combat at the poolside. Sonic noticed Espio and waved.

"Hey, Es! Come join the party!" Espio rubbed his eyes, finally starting to wake up.

'It's damn much of a party…' he thought to himself sarcastically. "Ok. But no coffee, please. The hangovers create….. vivid images." Thystan overheard this, stopped moving, and laughed. Oddly, Shadow's next hit missed. This confuzzled him.

"Ok… so if you kept dodging, I would have hit you?" Just then, they heard Team Restlex coming home. They just ignored it. Sonic dozed off again, Espio doing the same on a lawn chair. Shadow went inside, and Thystan went out front. Why? Dunno. Hitail, who everyone forgot about, walked outside. Team Restlex was now on the roof. Liartra ran to the edge and jumped off.

"HEY SONIC!" he screamed as he fell. Sonic opened one eye. As soon as he did, Liartra was on him. They both went under, and Sonic's margarita flew into the air. He came up and noticed this. As soon as it was about to hit the water, he caught it.

"YES! It's ok, my precious! I can still drink you!" Nobody was amuzed, although Sonic didn't notice. He got out of the pool. Hitail was now jumping over the pool over and over. He soon became bored of this and everyone went inside. Shadow was watching Passions. It ended, and Wankonots came on.

"WANKONOTS! YAY!" Everyone jumped into a chair or couch and sang along to the theme. "Wankonots, Wankonots, they will kick your ass! Wankonots, Wankonots, they'll make you eat grass! When you're feeling all alone, they will be beside you, and when you don't wanna play, they'll play with your mind! Wankonots, Wankonots, they don't like to pretend, Wankonots, Wankonots, they'll fondle with your friend!" Sonic, who was on the floor, scooted closer to the TV. This pissed Shadow off to the nearest extreme.

"SONIC! I CAN'T SEE THE BATTLE BETWEEN FRAYGONOT AND TWINGONOT!"

"Well then move." Sonic returned to the show. Shadow stood up and walked over to Sonic. He karate chopped Sonic, knocking him out. He then resumed couch position and watched the show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Life**

Ynaffit, Tails, Black Doom, The Eena Brothers, Marcy, Frynic, Amy, Charmy, Vector, Bunni, Eggman, Gerocina, and Kari were in the Faygolexus, their giant 18 person van heading to the mansion. Stylish, indeed. They were discussing what they bought at the mall. Ynaffit was talking with Tail, Amy, and Frynic about her new clothing items. Tails spoke up. "But my Wankonots action figures kick perfume's ass!" Marcy looked at Tails.

"Wankonots? You mean those things we ate at Chic-fil-a? Mmm… tasty." Frynic frowned.

"No, you idiot! Not tater tots! Wankonots!" Everyone laughed. Bunni, Eggman, Charmy, and Kari were playing poker.

"Ok, Charmy! Beat this!" Bunni laid down an ace and an 8. Charmy frowned.

"Ok then, here!" He laid down two queens. Bunni went nuts.

"NOOOO!" Kari sweat dropped.

"He beat me." Eggman frowned and folded. The Eena Brothers and Gerocina were arguing over who's CD was better.

"My Bullet For My Valentine CD is much better than yours!" said Paul triumphantly. Joseph sneered.

"No, my System Of A Down CD is so much better than yours and Gerocina's KoRn CD, it makes them look like ants!" A bad comeback, indeed. Gerocina just sat there.

"Why don't we all stop arguing and listen to the metal in peace? After all, we are here to rock, not sock." Paul and Joseph stared at her for a moment, and agreed. Black Doom and Vector were showing each other their new bling.

"I LOOVE my new dollar sign necklace!" Vector grabbed his necklace and put it on. "And my new set of headphones." Black Doom smiled.

"Well, with my new Emerald and Ruby ring & necklace set, I can destroy this planet in style!" He grabbed his Wankonots Sapphire Sunglasses and put them on. "I AM THE PIMP!" Charmy noticed his Wankonecklace and reached for it.

"I want it!" Black Doom jerked it away. Vector slapped Charmy in the face.

"Stop pissing him off, Charmy!" Charmy mumbled random things in Vector's hand. Then the Wankonots theme came on the radio, to which they sang along. As they pulled in the driveway, they noticed that Kamex and the others weren't home yet. Thystan, who was in the front yard, walked up to the car. A picture of Tikal and Tails fell on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Madrix and Squire were playing Halo X. Madrix had a strong weapon (and about three people on his team) and Squire had a great army protecting his base. Squire started singing System of a Down's Toxicity.

"No! Whaddya own the world!" Madrix slapped him.

"Stoppit." Squire took a sip of his heated cinnamon roll glaze. As he did, Madrix hit a landmine accidentally while shooting one of Squire's generals. This took out half of Squire's army. Squire started sweating.

"Oooh, oooh!" Madrix then shot a few more people while one of his friends shot many. Soon, Squire's army was gone. Squire started to get angry.

"AH! You've penetrated my defenses!" he yelled. Tails, who was walking by the room, looked at the door funny. Madrix was after Squire now. Squire started to run faster, making a scared noise. "Ahh, Ah, Ah, AH, AH, AHHHH!" He shot him right in the back of the head. Sonic walked by the door. He started to walk faster. "NO! YOU WON!" Squire yelled. Madrix celebrated.

"I WON! AHAHA! AHA!" Squire got angry.

"YOU CHEATER!" Madrix looked at him funny.

"No!?" He threw the glaze at Squire. Squire kicked him and pulled his pants down. He then left room. Shadow and Shadow, seeing Squire with glaze all over his face, got the wrong impression. Trees popped out of their ears, and popcorn out of their eyes. They fainted. On the TV, a picture of Tikal and Tails was flashing. Then Manic pushed Tikal off and took her place.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow awoke from his room, due to some sort of disturbance. "What in the hell?" He got up from his chair and walked out of his room into the hall, and then down the stairs. He followed the source of the noise to the smaller living room, where Knuckles was slamming a blanket that had something circular in it against the wall. With every time the object hit the wall, it went 'Ouch!' Judging by the voice, Shadow figured it was Sonic. As entertaining as it was, Shadow was tired. "Ok Knuckles, cut that sh-" All of a sudden, Shadow flew backwards down the hall with a blanket-wrapped Sonic on his face. He rubbed his cheek. "Dammit Knuckles, what th-" and with that, he was covered with a blanket. Knux picked his up along with Sonic and continued his ordeal, a hedgehog in a blanket in each hand. After a few minutes, he stopped. He held the blanket up to his jeans.

"I've got bill balls! She's got big ball He's got-" Shadow punched him in the balls. Knuckles doubled over.

"Not so tough now, eh?" Sonic was gone as hell. Knux winced for a few seconds and then put Shadow's head through a wall. After doing so, he grabbed a bowl of pudded off of the table.

"PUDDING!" And then he skipped happily to his room. Shadow grunted. A picture of Tikal and Tails fell on him.

"Cornsucker."


	5. Chapter 5

"Boing! Boing! Boing!" Knuckles said as the ball hit the paddle. "Boing, boing! Bouncy bouncy!" Knuckles was having lots of fun. He hit the ball against the wall and aught it. "BOUNCY! BOING! BOING!" He hit the ball against the wall again. It dropped straight to the ground. This confused dear old Knux. He picked the ball up and hit it up. It bounced really fast between the ceiling and the paddle. Knux removed the paddle, and when the ball hit the floor, it stopped. Knuckles did a backflip over his hand he was so confused. Just then, Hitail walked into the room. His eyes widened.

"OOHH! BALLIE! BALLIE!" He dove dove for the ball. Knuckles moved.

"NO! MY BOUNCY!" Hitail dove again. Knuckles the the ball at Hitail. It bounced between them and knocked them both out. It continued to bounce around the room. Kari walked in.

"Will you shut up! I'm trying to watch Wan-" and with that, the ball hit her in the face. It bounced around the room again, then our the door, to the couch, where Vector caught it.

"Yay! Ballie!" He threw it up in the air lightly.


End file.
